The Phoenix's visit to the Psychologist
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: Jean decides to get some professional help.


The Phoenix's Visit to the Psychologist

It was a lovely day, the birds were singing, traffic was light, and everyone seemed to generally be in a good mood. The psychologist glanced at her schedule, double checking today's appointments. Good, just one left, she thought. There was a surprising lack of history on this person. It gave only a name, Jean Grey. Huh, that sounds kind of familiar, she mused, but the thought vanished as she walked into her office and sat down. Pulling a note pad forward, she recorded the date and a few other details. The door opened, and a woman with long red hair was let in. "Ah, you must be Ms. Grey. Have a seat." She motioned to one of the empty chairs. The woman sat down without looking at her. "Well, why don't you start from the beginning? What exactly has been bothering you?" The woman waited for a moment before responding. "Well, you see, I've been under a lot of stress lately. I haven't quite felt…myself, for a while. Most of the time it's as if someone else is controlling me. It's sort of… a sort of duel personality if you will." The psychologist paused briefly, thinking. "What kind of stress are you talking about? Do you think recent events might have contributed to this problem?"

Phoenix: What does she mean_ problem_?

Jean: Quiet!

Flashes of Scott and the Professor dying raced through her head.

Phoenix: Oh, you know, work as usual.

Jean: I'm warning you!

Phoenix smirking: Right, I'm so afraid.

Jean: You should be. You know what happened last time you wouldn't listen to me.

Phoenix, shuddering, hisses: You promised never to mention that again!

Jean: Well I lied. You should be proud.

Phoenix: Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not against your use of torture, most of the time. I just don't like it being directed at me.

Jean: Getting "It's A Small World After all" stuck in your head hardly counts as torture.

Phoenix mutters darkly: Easy for you to say. You weren't the one whose ears almost started bleeding!

Jean: Oh, get over it.

"Um, Ms. Grey, are you here?" the woman glanced at her. "Sorry, uh, I was just thinking. Um, right. Well, I've…lost several friends over the last few days."

Phoenix: Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, the Professor couldn't help. Do you really think this person, who doesn't understand the half of it, can do what one of the most powerful mutants on earth couldn't? _She_ doesn't even know you're a mutant.

Jean: And unless you want your… my… someone's eardrums to explode with the sound of something even more annoying, if that's possible, I suggest you do everything within your power to keep it that way.

Phoenix: That's not really necessary, is it?

Jean: For the sake of everyone here, yes, it's necessary.

"I'm terribly sorry." Jean had been looking away again, but she redirected her attention. "What? Oh, right, thanks." "Try to explain this dual personality in your own words as best as you can."

Phoenix 'snickering': There you go; explain that you're controlled by an alternate personality that not only killed your husband, sorry Scott, but managed to disintegrate Xavier too. Tell her that this personality exists because the telepath tried to "protect" you and everyone else from your powers, since the majority of them rested in the unconscious part of your mind. And _please_, try describing how you're now working for the madman who wants to eliminate the non-mutant population, but he himself will probably infuriate me to the point of killing him one of these days. Go ahead, help her out. Oh, that's right; you can't reveal your powers.

Jean: I'm going to gain control one of these days, and then you'll be sorry.

Phoenix: Uh huh. Say, do you remember your last psychologist?

Jean: I try not to.

Phoenix evilly: Why, that was quite an entertaining experience, _if_ I remember correctly.

Jean: You do, so don't make it a repeat performance.

"It's hard to explain. It actually started when I was twelve, so its reoccurrence might be related to the past week, but that's not its origin."

Phoenix: Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday.

Jean: Don't you dare.

Phoenix: Wow, it's almost as if you hate me. That hurts.

Jean: Really, surely you're joking?

Phoenix: Yeah, that was called sarcasm. But you'd miss me if I were gone. It makes talking to yourself a lot more interesting.

Jean: No comment.

Phoenix: Right, now you're last psychologist was also unaware of the fact that you had powers.

"Try to explain; just tell me what you can," the psychologist repeated.

Phoenix: She tried to help as well, but sadly…"

"Like I said, it feels as if there's someone else in my head. I have two completely different sides."

Phoenix: Well, she's still in therapy.

Jean: For good reason!

Phoenix: Oops.

"You say you feel like this most of the time?" "Yes," Jean answered. "Well, you seem ok right now; that's good."

Phoenix: That's what you think.

"Well…" "You at least appear to have _some_ control of this problem."

Phoenix: There she goes again! Hey, lady, I can hear you!

Jean: Quiet, you annoying little voice in my head that won't shut-up!

Phoenix: No, this ends now!

"Um, Ms. Grey, why are you shouting?" A telekinetic force wave threw her into the wall. Jean stands up, and simply rips the outside barrier out off its foundations then storms out.

Phoenix: Well, I think that went surprisingly well, don't you?

Jean: I'm ignoring you.

Phoenix: Ha! Good luck with that.

There was silence for a moment.

Phoenix: Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get over this…eventually. The last one never could keep from twitching afterward though. Oh, well.


End file.
